Gloves that are reflective or have reflective portions applied thereto are conventionally available.
Perhaps the closest gloves to those of the present invention are reflective traffic safety gloves. These gloves are typically “fingerless” with a reflective snip on each of the four phalange portions and the thumb portion. They also normally have a yellow reflective triangle on the posterior metacarpal portion and a red octagon on the anterior metacarpal portion. These gloves were originally developed for traffic control, and they have been adapted to include a yellow triangle on both the posterior and anterior metacarpal portion and also a version with no reflective portion on the anterior metacarpal portion.
Whilst well designed for their purpose, these traffic safety gloves include many reflective panels which due to the size of the gloves, can be difficult to distinguish from one another, particularly from a distance.
Also, the fact that these gloves were designed for use of the hands without a tool means that the provision of the reflective portion on the anterior surface of the metacarpal portion means that they are not well suited to being worn when gripping or similar actions are undertaken.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.